


Recruiting

by Merfilly



Series: Rise Up, Rebels [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planetside on Noori, the small family meets with someone who can change the Alliance's odds greatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruiting

They fell into a pattern. Meetings with leaders, meetings with those who had lost too much to the new Empire, and running to hide if the Empire got too close. They'd each taken on code names, names that were their shields against the Empire realizing who was spear-heading the growing discontent. Obi-Wan was their Ghost, Ahsoka was named Cutter, and Padmé was called Vox, as she was the voice that so often persuaded abused worlds to see the truth of their situation.

With the twins growing steadily, it was rare that all three were ever planetside at once, but on Noori, they could take that chance. Obi-Wan strove to keep his past buried, surrounded by Tahl's people, even as he was grateful her memory had been enough to gain them landing and a resupply. The twins, both now able to walk with assistance and making baby words, needed the time on the planet. It let them see things, and feel the Force as it interacted with many lives, not just their small ship family.

They would be a year, soon, and that pained Obi-Wan deeply. He found himself torn by how patient he had to be, especially as he learned that the Clone Troopers were steadily being destroyed by sending them into the worst of the fighting that remained, into the deadliest insurrections. It was not hard for him to follow the logic; the Emperor feared that someone else, probably Darth Vader himself, would find a way to use them against the Emperor.

If only…

"Leia, no," Ahsoka said firmly, and Obi-Wan looked to see the girl squirming to try and escape the Togruta. 

"Trade me, Ahsoka" Obi-Wan said softly, holding Luke out to her. The boy was far more placid about things, and Ahsoka made the exchange. With Leia on his hip, they continued, catching up to Padmé with a minimum of fuss.

"Almost there," she said, reaching out to pet her daughter's wispy braids, her eyes roving forward. She must have found what she was seeking, because her path changed slightly and they were guided into a nondescript dwelling.

Obi-Wan blinked through the change in lighting to find Garm Bel Iblis waiting at a table just past the common room of the small dwelling. That was a surprise, given Padmé's closer ties to Mon Mothma, but Obi-Wan only sensed honest interest in the meeting.

"It is good to see you, Garm," Padmé said warmly, joining him at the table. Obi-Wan passed Leia to Ahsoka, who settled with both children in the common room. 

"I'm only here because they killed Fang Zar," Garm said in a rough voice. Padmé nodded sadly.

"I had the news from Alderaan. Bail Organa sends his deepest regrets for not being able to protect him."

"Sena is convinced that you will keep your promises to see the Republic restored, not merely take Palpatine's course," Garm said. "I want to hear it from your own mouth, Padmé Naberrie."

She had to smile at him for using her family name, understanding easily what his concern was. "I am a true daughter of Naboo, my friend. I only wish democracy."

"Then I will bring my forces to your side, and we will find a way to stamp out this black mark on the galaxy." Garm looked to Obi-Wan then, curious. "What role does your Order play?"

"None, for there is no Order," Obi-Wan said firmly. "I serve the Alliance as a soldier, not a Jedi."

"He is my general," Padmé explained, not without some stronger inflection on the possessive. "He was instrumental in liberating several of those arrested from the delegates that signed the petition against Palpatine."

Garm nodded at that; he'd heard of the small jailbreaks on Coruscant and other planets before the Emperor was able to fully lock down the capital planet. Obi-Wan regarded Garm carefully, seeing a man with pride and duty alike leading him down the path he saw as most correct.

This ally, bringing so much of Corellia's might to the table, might just prove to be what they needed to end this more swiftly.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who may not have read various parts of the Expanded Universe, Garm Bel Iblis was the major rebellious figure of Corellia, but he'd had a falling out with Mon Mothma. In this, with Padmé as the foremost leader of the Rebellion, I see him as willing to go for the Alliance, and that changes the weapons, ships, and resources heavily for the Rebellion.


End file.
